


The Shot

by A_Zap



Series: Bridging the Gap [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Definitely hurt, Gen, Hurt, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Ford finally has his chance to take down Bill, but… He had always assumed that he would be the one making the sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot series originally posted on FF.net between Jan. 14 and Feb. 3.

_Whatever it takes_.

That had been Ford's motto for years.

_Whatever it takes, no matter the sacrifices, I will take down Bill Cipher._

It had been the only constant in his life that he had clung to as he was lost in the multiverse. He had been sure that he would eventually come out on top, even if he had to give up everything. It would be worth it, just to bring down the one who had betrayed him.

It's just… he had always thought he would be the one making the sacrifice.

_Jheselbraum's seven eyes stared deep into Ford's two. "You have the face of the man who is destined to destroy Bill," she finally said._

He had been so sure that he would be the hero to end Bill, but he had forgotten.

He had forgotten that there was another person with the same face.

The magical ropes that bound him disappeared the moment Bill dived into Stan's mind. Without a word, he gestured for the twins to get behind him. Dipper and Mabel quickly scrambled behind him.

"Grunkle Stan." Dipper hissed, fear in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" His worried gaze fell on Stanley, and Ford felt the regret within pulse again with a burning sensation.

As Mabel clutched at her brother's arm and also looked at Stan with an equal mix of fright and worry, he became aware of a bad taste in his mouth.

This was his fault. It shouldn't have come to this. If he hadn't let Bill into this dimension in the first place… If he hadn't written Stanley off and pushed him away… If he had just sucked it up and not commented on Stan's grammar…

Well, it was a bit too late for "What if's."

"It'll be fine, kids." He said, stepping forward. They startled and stared up at him, recognizing that his voice was not the one they were expecting.

"Grunkle Ford?" Mabel's voice was incredibly small, and her eyes darted between him and Stan.

Ford didn't answer her, instead removing the fez on his head and dropping it to the side. He noticed her picking it up as he pulled out the memory gun.

How could he have let it come to this?

Why was Stanley the one who had to pay for his mistakes?

He took a glance at his brother as he went to input his name in the gun. He looked so… vulnerable, kneeling there with his mouth agape. Ford knew they didn't have much time, who knew how long Stan could keep Bill at bay within his mind, but still he…

This wasn't fair.

_"On one condition," Stan got up in his face, eyes blazing, "you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left!"_

_And Ford could see the hurt there, trying to be covered by the anger, but he didn't care._

_This was fine. Stanley had no right to take his life from him. He deserved this._

S-T-A-N-L-E-Y P-I-N-E-S. It took almost no time at all for the name to appear on the screen.

_"Brother!" Stan's face was lit up in delight, a huge grin crossing it._

_It just made Ford angrier though. Not only did Stan do something incredibly stupid by opening the portal, but did he have any clue as to what he had just interrupted? Ford had been so close to ending this all! How could he?_

_Before he could even fully realize what he was doing, Ford was punching his brother in the face._

_"Ow!" Stan's hand flew up to his cheek. "Ow!" His tone became more resentful and the happiness was instantly extinguished._

_For the rest of the time before Weirdmaggedon, Ford would only glimpse that happiness when Stan interacted with the many children, from their twin niblings to Soos, that seemed to flock to the Mystery Shack._

He raised the gun and aimed it at Stan still kneeling on the floor. All that's left was for him to pull the trigger.

So why was he hesitating?

_Stan screamed and Ford instantly pulled back his foot. Stan collapsed on the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain, and Ford could see the burn mark on it. Oh, god, he had branded his own brother. He hadn't meant to do that. He had just wanted to get him away from his journal. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alr-"_

_He really should have seen the punch coming._

His hand was shaking. Ford tried to settle it, but that just wasn't happening.

_Stan was looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes, hand held up in the air as the other clutched at the already packed dufflebag._

_Ford turned away, shutting the curtains._

He had to do this. Bill had to be defeated at all costs.

_"This is awesome, Ford!" Stan gushed, popping another toffee peanut in his mouth._

_"I don't know…" Ford wiped his brow as he made the final adjustments to his perpetual motion machine. "I heard that Dennis was making…"_

_"Pft. As if anyone is smarter or nerdier than you, Sixer." Ford squeaked as Stan pulled him back away from his project to give him an affectionate noogie. "You've got this science fair in the bag, Ford!"_

_Ford grinned up at his brother, glad that he at least had his back._

Ford couldn't watch. He closed his eyes and turned away.

_"High six?" Stan grinned at him, hand outstretched._

_Ford slowly returned the smile. "High six!" Their hands smacked together._

He finally pulled the trigger.

_"Hey, don't worry, bro." Stanley entered the cave, a smile wide on his face._

It was done. The beam faded and Ford lowered the gun.

_"Wherever we go, we go together."_

_If only that had been the case,_ Ford thought as he stared at his brother's empty shell, the gun slipping through weak fingers to clatter on the floor.

Stanley was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The title for this chapter came from me listening to the Hamilton soundtrack. Just what I thought might be going through Ford’s head as he lined up that final blow to defeat Bill. Thought it’d be ironic for him to be going through his memories with his brother right before Stan lost all of his. 
> 
> Dipper's part is next.


End file.
